Their Story
by Nelith
Summary: Even though there weren’t any more battles, fighting still took place between the two kingdoms. This is story of how it all changed. It is a story of a party of heroes and how they joined together to change everything. This is their story. shiznat other
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My-Hime. Also, if anything sounds familiar, I am sorry, but it wasn't my intention to copy. I've just read a lot of fanfictions and all of my inspiration comes from them.

Also this story contains femslash/yuri. If you are uncomfortable with the idea, then turn back now. =D

* * *

Prologue:

In a small town, many people were settling in for the night. Vendors have already packed away their goods and returned home to their families to rest for the night. The streets were empty and quiet, as the darkness settled in. It was going to be a peaceful night in the town, well, at least peaceful for everyone except for one particular household.

"Kari! Tori! Come out here right now! You two need to take your bath before you go to bed!"

Two five year old girls were hiding in the closet and quietly giggling, thinking they have out-smarted their mother.

"See! I told you she wouldn't be able to find us in here. Now we just have to stay quiet a little longer and when mama finally gives up, we won't have to take a bath anymore!" whispered Kari, the older of the two twins to her sister. Tori grinned while nodding along.

They heard angry footsteps stomping its way towards the closet. The girls looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They gulped and began to silently pray that their mother would not find them. To their relief, the footsteps went right pass their hiding spot.

"Arg! Alright, fine! I'll make a deal with you two little rascals. If you come out right now and go and take your baths like good little girls, I'll tell you a story tonight," pleaded the mother, now with a hint of desperation in her voice.

The girls' ears perked a bit as they heard their mother promising them a story. They've always loved listening to the many stories their mother tells them. They were always filled with action and adventure. Most of the stories centered on a hero going around destroying evil and in the end saving the day. The girls were still a little hesitant to go out though. They've already heard all of their mother's stories multiple times that they can practically recite each and every one of them perfectly.

"It's a new story that you guys have never heard before!"

That sealed the deal for the girls. They looked at each for a moment and both decided that a new story was definitely worth taking a dreadful bath. With a small nod, Kari took Tori's hand as she opened the door and the two walked out and confronted their mother. They walked towards the bathing area where their mother was standing waiting for the two. Her face visibly relaxed as she sighed with relief, finally bringing an end to the hour long hide-and-seek.

"Come on you two. You need to wash up before bed." She walked towards the two and kneeled in front of them and brought her hand up to Kari's face. She wiped a bit of the dirt that was still on Kari's face that came from a day of playing in the streets with the other kids. She crinkled her face a bit, "You two are filthy."

Kari stood defiantly in front of her mother, trying to put on a serious face, but only managing a pout. "Fine, but you have promise to tell us a story tonight! And it has to be a new story!"

Tori who stood behind Kari nodded shyly. "You haven't told us a new story in so long, mama."

The mother sighed and then smiled. "Yea, I promise. Now go wash up. I'll tell you the story after you two are done."

The twins grinned and raced past their mother in their rush to get their bath over with quickly.

"And you guys have to be clean or else no story!" The mother yelled at the two as the wash room door slammed shut. Two faint "yes, mama!" were heard from inside. She chuckled to herself at her daughters' antics and then stood up and walked to the twins' room. She sat down on the bed that the twins shared and looked outside the window across the bed.

"I wonder what story I'm going to tell them. I've already told them all the stories I know," she mused to herself. Then her expression turned a bit darker as a sad smile graced her face. "Well, there is that one story." She sighed. "I was planning on telling them one day, but I just never guessed that it would be so soon."

An hour later, the twins were settled and tucked into bed. Both were eager for their mother to start the story. "Mama! It's story time! You promised!"

"Well, let's see. All the stories that I have told you before have all happened in the past. Some of them happened hundreds of years ago, others happened when your mama was still a child. This particular story takes place six years ago. Just a year before the of you two were born! Fuuka wasn't always as peaceful as it is now. It used to be split into two kingdoms, Aries and Cardair. For more than a hundred years, the two kingdoms have been constantly at war with one another. It was only around twenty years later that the battles have stop, but that doesn't mean there was peace. Relationships between the two kingdoms were still shaky. If you were a citizen of Aries, you wouldn't dare step foot in Cardair for fear of losing your life. It was rumored that Cardair was a place of darkness and evil. It was said that Cardairians were brutal and killed people for fun."

"But mama, Cardairians come here every day! They don't look that mean at all! Actually some of them are quite nice. One lady gave me and Tori some sweets the other day." said Kari as she interrupted her mother.

Her mother chuckles, "Yes you are right. Cardairians aren't at all mean or evil. But the people of Aries didn't know that back then."

"Then what changed their mind?" asked Tori. Her mother tapped her lightly on the nose. "You two are quite curious tonight aren't you. If you two keep asking questions, then I will never be able to tell the story."

Kari and Tori blushed at her statement. "Sorry mama."

"It's okay. Now where was I? Oh right. So as you can see the relationship between Cardairians and Arians were not the best. Even though there weren't any more battles, fighting still took place, especially along the border between the kingdoms. This is story of how it all changed. It is a story of a party of heroes and how they joined together to change everything. This is their story."

* * *

Sorry for the long and seemingly irrelevant prologue.

This is actually the first fanfiction that I've ever written. So sorry if I disappoint some of you guys. My grammar is actually quite bad. There is a reason why I am not doing an English major. Heh. If anyone wants to help me beta, please feel free to send me a pm.

I know it might be a bit annoying for some of you guys to keep reading "her mother", "the mother", but I did it for a reason. I will reveal the mother's identity in a later chapter, but for now I just want to keep it in the dark for a bit longer. Actually, I have no idea who I want the mother to be yet. =D I have a few in mind, but whoever it is would alter the ending in some form. But you guys can feel free and guess who she is.

Also I want your opinions on Kari's and Tori's age. Do you guys think five is too young?

As for pairings, well there will definitely be Shizuru and Natsuki. I might do a bit of NatNao for kicks. Haven't decided on that yet. Maybe Chie/Aoi? Maybe Mai/Mikoto? Maybe Midori/Youko? Maybe Nao/Someone else that I haven't quite decided on who yet?

This story is also dedicated to one of my friends. It's her birthday gift, so I'll try to finish this story before her birthday this year.


	2. Chapter 1

_And so our story starts in a small town in Aries. _

Sliding off of her horse, the traveler takes in her surroundings. She smiles at the warm and peaceful feelings the small town, Seirra, gives off. It's always been one of her favorite places to stop at while she is traveling.

Not many towns these days are as inviting as Seirra. Most of them have been affected by the dark times that they are living in. The towns along the border have suffered the most due to the constant raids led by the Cardairian savages. Most of the small villages have either already been destroyed or is currently occupied by the King's army to defend the border. Seirra remains relatively unaffected. It is far enough away from the border that it does not have to worry about the raids, yet.

People along the street noticed the traveler in the dull green cloak with the hood up so that it covers up most of the stranger's face. The towns people were stunned to see a lone traveler. Due to the recent increase in raids, there are not as many people traveling by themselves anymore.

Leading her horse, she ignored the stares of the town's people and began to travel down a familiar path to a house that she often visited. In front of the house was a boy in his late teens. He was sweeping the porch and did not notice the person who was approaching him. By the time he realized it, the stranger was already walking up to the post close to the house and was tying her horse to it.

"Good day, is there something that I can help you with?" he asked while approaching the stranger.

"Oi, Takumi, that's harsh. It's only been three months and you don't even recognize me anymore?" said the traveler as she pulled down her hood.

Takumi's face immediately changed into one of recognition. "Chie! It's been a while. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that it was you!" His face was flustered as he rushed to open the front door.

Chie chuckled as she patted Takumi on the back and walked into the house. "No need to be so stiff Takumi. I was just teasing you. So how have you and Akira been? Have you been treating her nicely, hm?" she teased with a wink.

Takumi blushed heavily. "Chie!! I…uh…we…there's nothing…"he stuttered out. Luckily his sister saved him from further teasing. "Takumi? Is that Akira in front with you?" said Mai as she stepped outside from kitchen. "Oh Chie! I didn't know you were coming to visit! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long! Are you hungry? You can join us for dinner since it is almost done."

"How can I say no to Mai's cooking? It's the highlight of my journey!"

* * *

After dinner, Takumi excused himself to go and visit Akira leaving Mai and Chie alone in the house. They were in the backyard enjoying the cool breeze of the night. Chie was leaning against the house and Mai was sitting on the steps of the porch. Both were staring up at the stars that dotted the night sky. They were quiet until Chie broke the silence.

"Mai…"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever considered picking up your sword again and rejoining the army?" asked Chie. Her eyes never left the stars.

Not expecting to be asked that, Mai gave Chie a surprised look. She then looked down at the ground thinking for a bit before she replied. "Chie, you know that I gave up fighting years ago."

Chie sighed and looked over at Mai. "Yea, I know. I just think that it is a shame for your skills to go waste at a time like this. You were one of the kingdom's strongest knights. Aries needs someone like you to help them right now. Cardair is getting stronger by the day and they are pushing our forces back. Soon, even Sierra will soon be affected."

Mai sighed, not looking back up. "I promised Takumi when we left that I wasn't going to fight anymore. I only did it in the past because we needed money to get the medicine to cure his sickness. Now that he is healthy again, I don't need to fight anymore. We can live here peacefully off of what I make from selling pastries to the towns people."

"But how long is it going to remain peaceful here? Did you really think that you can just hide here and not have to worry about the fight that is taking place?"

"….. Then wouldn't it be better that I remain here to protect Serria when the barbarians do come?"

Chie gave Mai a cold look, "Then why don't you rejoin the army so that you can prevent them from even getting this far into the kingdom?"

Mai was starting to get slightly annoyed. "Oi Chie. Was this a visit to an old friend? Or were you sent by His Majesty to get me to come back?"asked Mai as she glared at Chie.

The harshness in Chie's voice disappears as she grins, "Ouch Mai, such little faith in me. Of course I came to visit you and Takumi." She paused a bit and turned her attention back to the star. " It's just… I've been thinking. With the way this battle is progressing, I want to do everything that I can so that I can protect the kingdom I love, and the people in it." Grinning back at Mai, she added, " If it means I have to take on the impossible task of convincing the stubborn 'Fire Knight' to return, then it was a quest I am willing to take."

Mai winced slightly at her old nickname. She then shook her head. "I'm sorry Chie, but I am not going to go back. I promised Takumi and I'm not going to go back on my word."

Chie sighed in defeat. "Alright. Just think about it at least. I'll be staying here for a couple more days before I have to head back to the palace. I'll ask you again before I leave. If your decision remains the same, then I will not bother you anymore about this."

Mai only nodded allowing the silence settle again. They were both were lost in their own thoughts that they failed to notice the figure who have listening in on the entire conversation. Once they both fell silent, the figure quietly slipped away.

* * *

_On the other side of the land, in the middle of Cardair… _

"Capture her! Don't let her get away!" yelled the teal-haired captain to the soldiers.

The palace was in chaos as soldiers ran down the halls searching for a lone figure who was currently pressing herself up against the wall to avoid the group of soldiers who ran past her. Once they rounded the corner the figure released a sigh in relief before rushing towards the opposite direction the soldiers were headed.

"Shit! How did they find out?! Must be that bitch Tomoe! I knew she was suspicious of me," cursed the figure silently to herself. She quickly and quietly made her way to the gate, careful to avoid any soldiers. Once she got out of the palace, she would be safe. Well, not completely safe, but at least safer. If she was caught, then there was the chance that she would not live to see daylight again. Just as she was about to round the last corner that led to the front gate, she quickly forced herself to come to a stop when she heard a voice.

"Cover all of the exits! There is no way I'm going to let her escape tonight!"

The figure peered around the corner and saw the captian standing there with at least twenty soldiers flanking her side, completely blocking the gate. She quickly pulled back so that she won't be spotted. Then she heard the captain call out, "Natsuki! I know that you are out there. Just come out now and give up. If you surrender, then I will let you off lightly and let you live."

Not even having to look, Natsuki can already see the smirk on the captain's face. "Damn you Tomoe! Like hell I'm going to give up now after getting this far!" she muttered angrily. Her hands clenched tightly around the sword that she managed to get from one of the soldiers earlier. She was about to charge out and fight her way towards freedom, when she felt a hand clamp around her mouth to keep her from screaming and another on the hand on her sword.

She tensed and felt panic rising within her. When she turned and her eyes met with the ruby eyes of her assaulter she felt relief immediately washing through her. When the hand on her mouth was lowered, Natsuki managed to whisper out, "Shizuru…"

Shizuru managed a small smile before tensing and her face becoming serious. Without saying anything, she grabbed Natsuki's free hand and began dragging the slightly stunned girl away from the soldiers.

The two were silent as they ran through the halls of the palace and being to avoid all of the soldiers that were still searching for Natsuki. Finally, the two reached the kitchen. There Shizuru slowed them to a stop in front of the kitchen door. She opened the door slightly to see if there was anyone in there. When she saw that the coast was clear, she pushed the door open and dragged Natsuki inside quickly before closing the door quietly behind her. She led the girl to the cellar that was connected to the kitchen.

"Ara, Natsuki is reckless like always. " She opened the cellar door and walked inside. "There is an exit here that the soldiers always over look. You should be able to leave safely, but you will have to be quick. Who knows how long it will be until someone thinks to check this place."

"Shizuru…"

Shizuru turned around to face Natsuki. "Yes Natsuki?"

"Why…why are you helping me escape? I thought you of all people would want me to stay here," asked Natsuki as she took a step closer to Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled sadly. "Ara, I can't stand seeing my Natsuki stuck here like a caged bird." Her hand lifted to lightly brush Natsuki's bangs to the side, before cupping Natsuki's face. "I want my Natsuki to be happy, and if it means that she will have to leave my side, then so be it."

Natsuki's eye lowered as tears started to form. She tried her hardest to hold the tears back. "I'm sorry Shizuru."

Tears were forming in Shizuru's eyes as well. "It's alright Natsuki. Now go, before the soldiers find us." She let go of Natsuki's face and gently pushed the girl to the door that would lead her to freedom.

Natsuki looked at the door that was the last thing standing between her and her freedom. Then she turned to look back at Shizuru. An idea came to her, and before she chickened out, she quickly turned and made her way to Shizuru. Gently taking the older girl's face in between her hands, Natsuki leaned up and kissed Shizuru lightly on the lips. Pulling back, Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a hug and whispered into her ears, "Thank you so much Shizuru. I'm sorry I can't stay, a part of me wishes that I can, but I… I can't. Maybe…just maybe one day we can be together. But right now, all I can say is that…I'm sorry." With that, she pulled back and turned away from the stunned Shizuru and made her to the exit. She opened the door and was greeted by the cool night air that swept her hair up. She turned around one last time and smiled softly at Shizuru who hasn't moved an inch since the kiss.

"Good bye, Shizuru." With that, she turned around and ran into the night.

Shizuru watched as the darkness engulfed the fleeting figure of the girl who stole her heart. Once the girl completely disappeared in the distance, Shizuru closed her eyes and allowed the tears to escape.

"Good bye, Natsuki."

* * *

A/N: 

PHEW! Okay.. finally done with this chapter. It was a last minute decision to add in the Shiznat in this chapter. But then I decided that I might as well.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had a long week and now I'm finally on break! I'll try my best to get another chapter out before break ends. But I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Anyone confused yet??? =)


End file.
